Ignatius Da Lobster
"What's that thing called again? You know, the thing you sit on - it's like a link of many chairs..." - Ignatius, trying to remember the word bench Description Ignatius Da Lobster (usually known as Nutse) is one of the six Blessed Writers of the Holy Bollble. He is known for his (unintentionally) akward moments caused by ridiculously bad choice of words. His signature weapon is the B12 - a one-handed shotgun. Background Little is known about Nutse's life prior to becoming Boll's follower. It is stated he was born in Center but left it quickly afterwards. Other Bollslims state that he lives in the "weird part of the country", though he rejects the fact and believes his homeland of Little River is "malo b'l" (translation: incredibly cool). Despite loving the territory, Nutse was forced to leave Little River after finishing the local primary educational facility. Hungry for knowledge (and profit, to be honest) he joined one of the fine institutions in Center. There he was acquainted to many others like himself, including but not limited to The Root, The Sharp and Primo. After staying in Center for a while, he started to notice some odd things going on with the opposing forces controlling most of the land. He joined an unnamed revolutionary movement which often held meetings concerning actions made by F.T.P. and M.K.G. During one of the meetings it was decided that they will raid F.T.P.'s headquarters in the hopes of finding something enlightening. Chosen to be one of the two to do that, he had witnessed the first coming of Boll during it together with Sebastian The Truthful. Personality Often very mysterious, Nutse can be seen as a shady person with occasional psychotic flashes. He is quite quick tempered but always loyal to Boll. He holds a telepathic connection to the Almighty. When the latter is in danger, Nutse receives waves of dark thoughts that result in temporary depression. ]] First coming of Boll As mentioned before, Nutse was one of the two Bollslims to experience the event which is recognised as the beginning of Bollism. The Almighty appeared to them in late 2013 while him and The Truthful (both members of the revolutionists) were in the heart of Lashko, in F.T.P.'s HQ, browsing through George's publicly inaccesible documents. At that time, it was only speculated by them that George was hiding hideous crimes of his from the public, which is why they decided to investigate him in the first place. Entering the building stealthy was not a problem for them and shortly after that they were able to access the organisation's secret data. Before they were able to document it, they were caught by Brutus, who called for backup and the two Littleriverians were cornered. Certain they were heading towards death, they reloaded their weapons and were ready to desperately fight for their freedom. However just before F.T. soldiers were able to shoot them, Boll appeared to them out of nowhere. He used his power to terminate all of the opposing soldiers in the vicinity and safely escorted the two soon-to-be-Bollslims outside of Lashko. He confirmed their suspicions about F.T.P. and asked them to start a revolution against the organisation. Boll also offered them the assistance of his son, Voctar Vinca. Both of them accepted him declared life-long loyalty to Boll and promised him to take care of the problem. Nutse immediately wrote a letter to The Root in which he explained the events that just happened. 's wastelands, scouting for a way to the entrance of F.T.P.'s main building]] Legacy Shortly after writting the letter to Root, six of the revolutionary fighters gathered. They all agreed to start the fight against F.T.P. and all that is evil. The pronounced themselves Bollslims. In order to spread the word of Boll to others, they wrote the Holy Bollble. All six of them were later dubbed the Blessed Writers. While the sacred book was quite successful in its main intention, Nutse wasn't quite satisfied with the religion's status. To consolidate Bollism he started a movement to rebuild the old temple in the mountainous areas between Center and Little River. Bollslims counqered the property, redesigned the temple and named it the Great Bollism Shrine. It is now the heart of Bollslims' religion and home to many high-layer Bollslim inquisitors. Thanks to Ignatius' efforts the foundation outgrew its existence as just a temple and is now even recognised as a state. Fort Pollio, Bollism's second largest sacred building was also built on the innitiative of Da Lobster with help of Sebastian. They wanted to Bollsliminise the population of northern areas of the world as well, hence the fort was built. Quotes "Ajde." - signature quote, used as a reply to almost everything "Malo b'l." - an adjective, used to describe something really cool "No, f*ck that, I am done." - when faced to something odd "K den." - when not being able to reply to something very strange Nutse's nightmare The night after the "death" of Joseph, Nutse had a very disturbing nightmare and hasn't recovered from the trauma to this very day. This video shows how the nightmare looked like: